Don't Open the Door
by Maybeitssonotme
Summary: a frantic phone call from Sean leads to the weirdest possible time of your life


It was the dead of rainy night when you suddenly were abruptly awoken to the sound of your phone ringing. As you heard the familiar ringtone a slight rumble let out in the sky outside as you reached out and felt around your bed before you found it sliding it to answer as you rolled to your side. "Hello?" you said groggily as you were suddenly welcomed to a high pitched screech of a frantic but far away sounding Sean mixed with interference of old school matrix sound effects.

"Y/n?! CA-an you he-ear me?"

He echoed as his voice began to get lost in some static glitch noise.

"ow! yeah fuck dude what's up?"

you lifted your head as you glanced at the clock. 3 am.

"dude you have any idea what time it is?!" you asked slightly annoyed.

"YN! now is n̝O̘͡t́ ͠th̟͜E͜ time.

at your

DoǪ̴̴̵̵͘͢r̵

"Dude what the hell are you saying? I can't hear you, are you in a tunnel?" "t̨Ḫe ̛D̛̰o͝O̢̻r!̡" he yelled as suddenly everything cut out with nothing but static before the line went dead and the call ended. Confused you glanced at your phone. As you went to hit the button to call back suddenly it pinged with a message. Opening it you saw it was from Sean. It read

~_sorry reception is bad cause the storm. I'm at your door downstairs. I lost my keys to my house__/__rains pretty bad out here can I crash at your place?_ ~

getting up you rolled your eyes. Typing back

~_sure gimme a sec_~

Before you wrapped your bathrobe around yourself making your way from your room to the hall to ping him in your apartment complex. After doing so you unlocked the door an began to set up the couch with pillows and a blanket so he could crash on it. After fluffing the pillows as if on cue you heard a knock on the door

"Cmon in Sean it's unlocked"

you hollered as you made your way into the bathroom it was raining pretty bad an who knows how long he was out there for so a towel seemed appropriate to dry off with.

"were you out there long?"

you asked as you stepped back into the living room flipping a switch to see Sean's back to you. His clothes drenched. Walking up from behind you toss the towel on his head.

"**aye just a bit**"

he said as you began to dry his hair. His voice a bit more gravely then usual.

"well let's dry you off an get you into some dry clothes. I have an old shirt of yours around here somewhere."

as you began to walk away you felt as he reached out for you suddenly. His hand cold around your wrist.

" Jeez Sean you're freezing. Maybe you should shower and warm up instead, I'll make you a pot of coffee"

You went to pull away as he let go and you made your way to the kitchen as suddenly the power cut out. Jumping back abruptly you then sighed.

"shit there goes that idea.. Well looks like we're not having coffee"

you laughed as you turned to the room Sean still stood there where you left him.

"Dude are you okay?"

You walked over as the towel slipped from his shoulders an head. Causing you to gasp and freeze in place. Sean's eyes were glowing, and not just from the glow of moon light reflecting in them they were a bright luminescent green with a flare to them. That was when you saw him smile. His teeth a pearly white row of razor sharp fangs that seemed to curl with his lips in an unnatural way.

"**Aye lass I'm alright, I can't say the same fer you though**"

Within an instant he made a dash for you grabbing you before you could step back and had you against the wall of your apartments living room. His cold hands held onto your arm as his nails now dug deep into it. He pressed his body into yours as you felt he was cold as ice.

"Sean let me go you fucking idiot "

you screamed as you reared your fist that was balled tight, right into his face as he let out a hiss.

"**Aye you're a feisty one arent ya lass. I like it!** **keep it up will yah**"

he laughed as you felt his nails dig into your arm this time possibly puncturing skin. You screamed in pain through clenched teeth as you felt warm liquid sleek down your arm.

"Sean what the fuck man knock it off already it fucking hurts!"

you tried to punch him again as he caught your fist this time an leaned in.

"**The name isn't Sean, an it isn't Jack either wee lass. The name is Anti an you ought to do yer best to not forget that ..or it might cost you some**"

with that you stared at him in confusion until a sudden jolt to your head caused everything to go black. The man's smile and eyes still lingered in your thoughts.


End file.
